Lecture
by Luke111
Summary: Artemis is attending a lecture, little does he know hes being watched and missed. A/H Rated M for sex sceens etc.


**My First FanFic, please read if you have the time and comment/reveiw**.

The Lecture.

Artemis is 17, living in the manor with Butler and Holly (his parents had died in a plane crash along with Juliet).

Artemis + Holly are now married.

Artemis was having to leave his wife in 2 days to attend a lecture in Hong Kong about the theory evolution (Artemis had calculated that man had not evolved from apes as many think but were actually descendants from the humble slug that was subject to radiation of a passing meteor that made it speed up its adaptation and change what it adapted into!)

Artemis was having a bath and finding it hard not to wonder how he would cope with 4 days of not-seeing-Holly-time. To Artemis this was like 4 days of hell because he would not be able to see or talk to his lover. He had taken a bath because he could not concentrate on his speech he was preparing for the lecture and thought it would calm him down and clear his head- no such luck, in fact having the opposite effect, with nothing to do but lay in the hot water his mind could think of nothing but Holly, her slender curves and auburn hair that blew in the wind hypnotically. He made a mental note to pleasure Holly extra well that night as he presumed (and hoped) that she would miss him as much and he would.

Holly was lying on her and Artemis's bed wishing that he would not have to go to some stupid lecture about how humans were evolved from meteorites because of having exposure to some radioactive slug or something, but Holly knew that Artemis took this very seriously as he had a title to live up to, "but still" Holly thought "if only". Truth be told, she loved Artemis, and one of the things that attracted her to him was his extent knowledge about everything from cheese toasteies to quantum physics, but most of all she loved his strong well built body and she found it hard to not stare when he had his shirt off and was at the gym. She told herself to love him extra well that night in case there were any "hot" girls at his lecture; she knew that he would never cheat on her but still, every excuse.

*In bed that night *

"Ohhhh Holly, OHHHH!" moaned Artemis

He was having the time of his life in bed with Holly as she sucked his member so well that he was on the verge of craziness before she stopped.

"Now its my turn," whispered Artemis seductively as he kissed Holly his right hand trailing down her body to her waist. Then reaching its mark Holly gently moaned, but this was not good enough in Artemis's eyes, especially after his amazing pleasure he had been given from her, he almost felt it was his duty to pleasure Holly the best way he could. With that in mind he slid his way down the deluxe sized bed so his mouth was level with Holly's vigina. Artemis began to gently lick, gradually getting deeper and faster, hearing Holly's moans and wails of pleasure just egged him on even more!!! After the sex they both lay panting in the bed, thoroughly exhausted. Holly then got up, and went to her closet and got out a bag then-, that's was as much as Artemis was awake for and he didn't mind at all that she was going to her closet and he slept all night like a baby and even if Holly had started sucking his member again he doubted he would have noticed as he was almost concussed in such a deep sleep.

*The next morning *

The next morning Artemis left for the flight that would take him to Hong Kong but promised Holly that he would call her on his camera phone as soon as he got to the lecture house.

The next few days went quickly for Artemis surprisingly (but this didn't mean he didn't think about Holly), in the flight as he always in a premier seat there was a TV attached to the back of the person in front of his chair he could watch anything from news to politics to porn (Artemis, loyal to his wife never touched the channel, but he did see in-between the chairs a person *****cough * pervert watching channel. The lecture was a great success and he was invited to stay a few more days to tour Hong Kong, but Artemis gracefully declined and said that he had lots of work to do at his home (which was partial true). But whilst he was waiting in the study centre for the airport to open he there were many people of every different nationality and whilst he was searching the time of his flight on one of the free-to-use computers (he preferred actual computers because of the size of the key board and the fact that he hated the pad you had to use as a mouse) a message popped up on his screen saying "**Hey, Arty you busy toonite?? XxXxX**", Artemis was surprised anyone knew he was on that particular PC and more so that they called him by his "pet name" which was reserved for his wife and mother (R.I.P. Mrs Fowl). He looked to see the user name…"Minerva? What are you doing here?" typed Artemis cautiously "and you do know I'm married now, right?"

"WHAT!?!"

"I only came here to lecture and I'm going home in a few hours."

"I know I saw it. Goodbye, Fowl"

"Cya Minerva, maybe you can visit me and Holly sometime." Wrote Artemis, not knowing that Minerva had such feelings for him and not picking up any of the hints. So that afternoon he took the plane back to Dublin airport where Butler was waiting in the limousine to take him home.

HOME

As Artemis stepped in the door Holly embraced him.

"So… how did it go Arty?" asked Holly

"Great" said Artemis "they wanted to give me a tour of Hong Kong they were so amazed!"

"I know!" said Holly excitedly "but those stupid people in the front row wouldn't shut up, that must have been really off putting,"

"Yeah it wa-" started Artemis then stopped abruptly " Hang on, how do you know that? You weren't even there," questioned Artemis

Holly's face turned red.

"Well I wanted to make sure I knew if it went well or not so I…" Holly's pause was not a good idea, when Artemis wanted to know something, he found out.

"So you what Holly?" asked Artemis calmly but inside he was agitated and dieing to know what she had done.

"Don't worry, its nothing serious I just, while you were asleep I went to the closet and put an iris cam and microphone on you so when you were at the lecture, I could check up on how you were, anyway I must have made you feel really good to you because you were just so tired you didn't even notice when I put the cam on your eye! And my head even fell on your penis and you didn't wake up, you must have been exhausted!

"But why Holly, don't you trust me after all we've be through together, you don't even trust me to go to a lecture without supervision!? And you know when you suck it I looses a load of energy and felling"

"No, no that wasn't my intention I just, I just-," stammered Holly

"Holly, look at me, _look at me_, if you can look me in the eyes and say that it was only to make sure I was OK then I'll believe you." Said Artemis coolly, whilst taking off the iris cam and microphone, light now reflecting off his blue and hazel eye. Artemis kneeled down as to be eye-to-eye with her.

"Artemis I only put the cam and microphone on you to make sure you we alright at the lecture, that's all." Spoke Holly in a timid but meaningful voice

"OK I believe you," said Artemis caringly.

Butler had over-heard most of the convocation but it was his duty to help the Fowl family, not to judge (Butler had become very good at this because of years of training at a club at Madam Ko's school to over-hear a little as possible and whatever he did over-hear he would never pass judgment and forget it.)

As they ate dinner consisting of Pork and various accompaniments. Artemis _told _(Holly found this extensively boring and she knew that Butler did as well but consistently would agree with Artemis and hmm in agreement)Butler about his lecture and how they had asked him to tour Hong Kong with them and buy whatever he wanted with the companies card also how he had been amazed at the study centres there.

*Bed *

They were both lying in bed that night when Artemis broke the silence and said, "You know Holly, I did find something that might interest you that I found out in Hong Kong,"

"I doubt it," said Holly "because I was watching you all the time and I didn't find anything interesting, other than Minerva wanted to go out with you, so I know everything that you looked at and saw."

"Ah yes but the iris cam only picks up lip movements and the person who told me this did not look at me, also I have cross referenced it to make sure its true,"

"Oh just tell me what, Artemis, you know I hardly understand you when you start getting all complicated with me."

"I won't tell you, ill show you…" said Artemis with his trademark vampire smile on his face he began to nibble at Holly's pointed ear Holly let out a wail of pain and pleasure. "Artemis, Ohhhh! How did you knohhhhw?" asked Holly

Artemis paused for a second to answer Holly's question "Your sister, Lynx was undercover in the study centre and when she saw me at one of the computers she whispered to me "if you want to know a really good spot on Holly to try tonight, nibble at her ear" and as I knew it was her, and to avoid attention I kept my eyes on the screen." Artemis then began nibbling at Holly's ear again. "Ohhhh ahhhh, but how did she know-ahhhh"

"She said that she overheard you and one of your boyfriends a few years ago before you met me, Guston I think she said his name was".

"AHHH, Ohhhh yes Guston, he was great but turned out to be a pervert and was only dating me for my body"

"Oh, I see"

"Well if you nibble me ill suck you!!

"OK" said Artemis, "this is going to be fun" he thought.

And fun it was for both parties going on for an hour before they both could continue no further from exhaustion and sheer pleasured-out-ness.

Hope you liked it, my first fanfic, im surprised that you have reached this far because my teacher always said I have the writing ability of a 12 year old (needless to say I hated her guts). please comment/review constructive critisim etc plz and rate 1 to 10 (in comments) please so I can improve.


End file.
